


Raising Hell with an Angel Comic Series [On-going]

by Callus_Ran



Series: Raising Hell with an Angel [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Blood, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fan Comics, Fanart, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), aziraphale has many eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callus_Ran/pseuds/Callus_Ran
Summary: A 3-part comic series concerning Crowley and Aziraphale's past, their regrets and their plans for the future.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Raising Hell with an Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536086
Comments: 35
Kudos: 260





	1. Deep Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I originally post this series on my tumblr site, but I have a feeling that part 3 will exceed the image limit up there so I'll move the pages all over here just for convenience. 
> 
> There will be a physical book version after I've finished with this series, coming in December.
> 
> Warning: I have a headcanon that angels like Aziraphale cries blood when he's in emotional distress.


	2. Come Hell or High Water




	3. In the Blink of an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near for the series In the Blink of an Eye. The ending is now up to your decision. Will they make it out safely? Or the risks of the plan they’ve pulled to get out alive are too great?


	4. "We Remain" Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending that people on tumblr, twitter and fb requested me to post. The 2nd ending will be available in my physical book and will be posted after the pre-order period is over.
> 
> You can find the pre-order here: https://callusrancorner.ecwid.com/PRE-ORDER-Good-Omens-Fancomic-Raising-Hell-with-an-Angel-p156693214

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support and lovely comments for my comic <3


End file.
